EddMatt Sexy Times
by shadowrealm11
Summary: Basically Edd gets drunk and EddMatt smut ensues.


Edd and Matt had decided to go out for drinks, which in hindsight might have been a bad idea. They were sitting in the bar and unbeknownst to Matt, Edd was a major lightweight. This became apparent to Matt as Edd began to get progressively louder and tip out of his chair. The conversation soon turned to Tord and his hentai addiction, and Matt soon discovered that Edd secretly thinks it's disturbing but intriguing. Soon after Matt decides that Edd is to drunkò, and takes him home to put him to bed before he did something he would regret.

Matt didn't expect Edd to start crying and begging him not to leave when he got him in bed though. Looking at that face Matt knew if he left now his best friend would surely shatter. So he didn't, he simply slid into bed beside Edd and held him close. He whispered calming words into Edd's ear in an attempt to calm the raging sobs wracking his frame.

As Edd calmed and his words became understandable again it became apparent to Matt that Edd was begging him to take care of him. Matt didn't realize what exactly Edd was asking of him until he felt Edd moving his hips against him and felt his hardness. As the realization dawned on him he felt his own dick twitch and start to harden in his pants. Edd also noticed this and started to move faster and harder against him whimpering Matt's name in a plea he could not ignore. Knowing that Edd needed this, Matt grabbed his chin and tilted upwards to pull him into a kiss. That single kiss lit a fire between both of them, and it soon became a race to see who could get undressed first. When they were both gloriously naked Matt stopped to just stare at the perfection that is Edd. Looking down at Edd's dick Matt had the sudden urge to taste it. He knelt over Edd and pressed kisses from his chest down until he was level with his dick. Matt pressed a kiss to the head and then started mouthing down the side of it, pulling a strangled moan from Edd. Encouraged by the sounds of pure pleasure Edd, Matt wrapped his lips around the head and slid down slowly. Gaining rythym and speed Matt bobbed his head up and down sucking hard around the dick in his mouth. After five minutes of that Edd felt himself nearing completion and tried to warn Matt. Matt simply grabbed the hands tugging on his hair and pinned them to the bed sucking harder and faster. Edd shouted Matt's name as he reached his climax spilling down Matt's throat, who swallowed all of it sucking gently on it to make sure he milked every last drop. Popping off Edd's dick with an audible pop, Matt just wiped the drool and excess come of his chin and grinned down at the spent man beneath him. Remembering his own aching member Matt reached down and stroked himself a few times quietly groaning, and reached into his nightstand to grab a bottle of lube. Matt squeezed some onto his fingers rubbing them together to warm them up before grabbing Edd's legs and putting them over his shoulders. Trailing his fingers down Matt teased at Edd's rim, then slid one finger all the way inside in one push. Edd cried out and Matt could see his dick trying to harden again. Smiling to himself and feeling his arousal slipping out of his control Matt decided to speed things up, moving his finger in and out repeatedly until he was ready for another. Growing impatient Matt quickly pushed a second finger in and started scissoring them pulling more tired moans out of Edd. When he felt Edd was properly streched and ready Matt pulled his fingers out and lined up his dick with Edd's hole. Leaning forward Matt swallowed Edd's whimpers of slight discomfort as he pushed in. When he was fully seated inside of Edd Matt stopped to let them both adjust. Hearing Edd's whimpers turn into moans and feeling his climax approaching fast Matt pulled out until he was most of the way out, and then slammed back into him pulling pleasured moans out of both of them. He set a fast and hard rythym of fucking in and out of Edd's hole encouraged by Edd's pleas for him to go harder. It took only a few more thrusts until Matt reached his peak and fell over the edge, burying himself deep inside of Edd and filling him with his seed. When he stopped shaking he pulled out of Edd and looked down to see him drifting off looking exhausted. Matt layed down next to him and pulled him close resolving to wash them both later. Casting one final look at his beloved Edd, Matt smiled and fell into a deep sleep with a content smile on his face.

The End.


End file.
